This invention relates to a stand for mounting peripheral device, and more particularly, to a polestand for elevating and supporting a flat-screen electronic peripheral device, such as a computer monitor or television.
Adjustable stands for use with electronic or other equipment are known in the prior art. Such stands are useful when it is required to elevate a device off a floor, a desk, or other surface, in order that the device meets eye-level or some other desired height. Stands also serve to hold cumbersome objects that are not designed to be placed directly on a surface due to ventilation requirements or other concerns.
In conjunction with stands, it is known in the art to also provide mechanical extension arms and/or tilters in order to position the supported equipment. Typically, an extension arm is attached to the stand and may then be attached to, among other things, a computer monitor. The arm enables the user to linearly position the device along one or more axes. Such extension arms are shown and described in Applicant""s co-pending patent applications"": xe2x80x9cAn Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devicesxe2x80x9d, filed on Sep. 24, 1999 and assigned Application No. 09/405,628, which claimed priority of the Provisional Application No. 60/133,378, filed on May 10, 1999, and xe2x80x9cArm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices with Cable Management Systemxe2x80x9d filed on Sep. 24, 1999 and assigned Application No. 09/406,006, which claimed the priority of the Provisional Application No. 60/138,120 filed on Jun. 7, 1999. These co-pending applications are incorporated by reference herein as fully as if they were set forth in their entirety.
In order that a device may be positioned with even greater precision, a tilter is typically employed that allows a device to be rotated about one or more axis. The tilter may be attached to the extension arm previously discussed, or attached directly to the stand. One such tilter is shown and described in Applicant""s co-pending patent application entitled xe2x80x9cA Tilter for Positioning Electronic Devicesxe2x80x9d, filed on Sep. 27, 1999 and assigned Application No. 09/406,530, which claimed the priority of the Provisional Application No. 60/137,088, filed on Jun. 2, 1999. This co-pending application is incorporated by reference herein as fully as if it were set forth in its entirety.
In the prior art, when an electronic device such as a computer monitor or a television was desired to be positioned and/or removed from the surface of a desk, the device was provided with a extension arm connected to a stand. The stand was either clamped to the desk or provided with a heavy base which helped to keep the device from tipping over.
However, the stands of the prior art are not well suited for use with flat-screen devices, such as flat-screen computer monitors and televisions. For instance, one of the reasons that flat-screen devices are increasing in popularity is due the fact that they require a minimal amount of space and are relatively lightweight. Because stands were often meant to support the weight of a large monitor, they often consisted of the extension arm firmly clamped to a rigid surface.
A common prior art stand, often provided with monitors, consists of a base constructed from a sturdy plastic material. A tilter is often included as part of the base, allowing the monitor to be rotated and tilted. However, such a stand has many limitations. For example, in order that it may support relatively large computer monitors, the base of such a stand must itself be relatively large and thus requires an abundance of desk space. Furthermore, these stands typically require that the center of gravity of the monitor remains directly above the stand. This is necessary to prevent the weight of the monitor from tipping over the stand. Another problem with prior art stands is that they cannot be used interchangeably with various tilters, extension arms, and the like.
Thus, there is a need for a polestand device that is suitable for supporting an electronic peripheral device, such as a flat-screen computer monitor or television, and that can accommodate various extension arms and tilters.
The present invention provides a polestand that supports and elevates peripheral devices. The present invention is further designed to accommodate electronic flat screen computer monitors and television screens. It is also capable of operating interchangeably with extension arms, tilters, and other devices.
Thus, according to one embodiment of the invention, a polestand is provided having a base, a pole attached to the base, and a collar which is positionable on the pole. The collar is provided with a support mount that can receive various components which may in turn be attached to a peripheral device.
According to other embodiments of the invention, a polestand is provided having a pole secured in a vertical manner, and a collar which is positionable on the pole. The collar is provided with a support mount that can receive various components which may in turn be attached to a peripheral device. The polestand also may have more than one collar.
The above descriptions set forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed descriptions thereof that follow may be understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed descriptions considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for the purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.